


【圆桌文学翻译】少年兰斯洛特的成长经历节选

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Arthurian - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 法语Arthurian文学自译圣杯传Le Cycle du Graal 作者：Jean Markale第三分册Lancelot du Lac (1993)第二章 La Dame du Lac（湖上夫人） 节译是当代作者的衍生作，因此与原典有出入，算是严肃文学的同人。选段是兰斯洛特幼年在湖畔的成长经历，作者把性格塑造得比较极端，应该是加入了现代精神的诠释，个人认为非常有趣，只能接受完美好孩子兰斯洛特的朋友请注意避雷。
Kudos: 1





	【圆桌文学翻译】少年兰斯洛特的成长经历节选

一年四季，这块神奇的土地像五月中旬一样鲜花盛开，鸟儿歌唱着生命的喜悦，周围果园里的果树上总是挂着熟透的可口果实，带着蜜糖的香甜，还有一种微妙的鲜美，令人回味无穷。最引人注目的是这里的一座水晶山丘，圆圆的像个球体，上面建起了一座辉煌的堡垒。这四周筑起高墙，除非从大门进入，否则没有任何一个凡人，无论身手多么矫捷，能够安然无恙地翻越过这屏障。这堵墙是由非常坚硬的金刚石制成的，因此，所有居住在里面的人都是绝对安全的。堡垒内部装潢别致，不乏最上乘的艺术品。时间不会在这里的任何东西上留下痕迹，也没有一个人会受到愤怒、嫉妒或痛苦的影响。据说，建造这宫殿的石头具有一种美德，能使住在里面的人全天都不会感到悲伤，只会被欣喜感萦绕。这就是湖上夫人的住所，她生活在众多同样美丽的女子当中，身穿最纯净的金丝织成的华服。  
  
湖上夫人带着班恩·班诺伊克王的儿子来到了这个不为人知的国度。她小心翼翼地隐瞒这孩子真正的名字，也不透露他出身名门望族的身世。他有时被称作 "国王之子"，但大多时候，他的名字是 "Beau Trouvé" (fair foundling)。湖上夫人将他托付给了一个能够精心照料他的奶妈，这里所有的女人都对他关爱有加，同时也希望得到他的喜爱。然而，他一直坚信湖上夫人就是他的生母，这一点谁也无法否认。随着时间的流逝，孩子长大了，变得如此美丽，三岁的时候，他就已经是那么的朝气蓬勃，那么的有模有样，看起来像是已经有五岁了。  
  
在这一年，湖上夫人聘任了一位侍官，负责教导他，使他能染上身为贵族子弟的习气和风度。一等到他年纪稍大一点，他就获得了一把小弓和几支箭，得以练习瞄准。他从射杀小鸟开始，后来，他再大一点时，武器也提升了，可以瞄准野兔和鹌鹑。到了他能骑马的年龄，人们立即给他配了一匹小马驹，他就能在导师和几名随从的陪同下，沿着湖畔骑行。他们还教他读书、写字、伴着竖琴唱歌、作诗，同时也不忘教他游戏玩乐，譬如象棋和桌棋。所有这些，他一点儿也不觉得困难，因为他的头脑是如此的机敏，他的体格是如此的矫健。  
  
他的面容精致秀丽、容光焕发。在这张脸上，晒成麦色的白皙肌肤，精巧红艳的薄唇，洁白而整齐的牙齿，构成完美的和谐。他的下巴中央有一沟小小的凹陷，使他看起来轮廓分明，鼻子也是稍有鹰钩的形状；他碧蓝色的眼睛里，神采变化多端，高兴的时候笑起来，满是欣喜，烦躁的时候则像两颗灼烧的煤球。每到这种时候，颧骨也染上了一抹血红，他皱起鼻子，咬紧牙关，咬得牙齿咯吱咯吱作响，这副架势仿佛在昭告全世界：“我的脸色很难看，我的脸色很难看！”然后，他的怒吼声就像小号一样，他将手中的一切都撕碎，或者用牙齿把它们咬碎。一旦心情恢复平静，他就会忘记一切，除了愤怒的原因，其他的一切都会忘记。  
  
他的额头高耸丰满，眉毛细而致密，一头柔顺的秀发童年时还是金色的，后来变为棕灰色，但依然蜷曲、富有光泽。他的脖子，既不太细，也不太长，也不太短，可以使那个世纪最美丽的女人心生妒意。他的肩膀宽阔得恰到好处，双臂长而直，骨骼、神经和肌肉都健壮发达。如果他的手指头再细小一点，这双手就完全称得上是一位淑女的秀手。至于腰和髋部的形状，没有哪个骑士能比他更美。他的大腿和小腿笔直，脚掌微微拱起，没有人拥有比他更好的体态。只是，他的胸膛或许显得有些过于丰满，很多人都认为，如果能再小一点的话，看起来就会更加标志。后来，桂妮薇儿王后说，我们的天主将他塑造成如此模样，是为了让这饱满的胸腔盛得下他那颗宽厚的心，因为这颗心在其他凡人的胸中会被压迫窒息。如果她自己是神，她也会把如此美好的心灵和其它一切东西，都放在这个世间她最爱慕的男人身上。  
  
只要他愿意，在任何游戏和娱乐活动中，他都能唱出无与伦比的歌声。但是他不怎么经常歌唱，因为平日里他总能无缘无故地感到快乐。一旦他判断出有值得庆贺的理由，他就会引吭高歌，唱得比任何人都动听。他总是说，当他欣喜若狂的时候，没有什么是他的精神无法实现的，没有什么是他的躯体无法战胜的；即使是在最严酷的考验中，他也能以愉悦的心重振旗鼓、赢得胜利。看他这般洋洋得意，就不免有人会指责他自诩甚高、有失谦逊，但他说过的话必定实现，因为他的意志是不可撼动的。  
  
这就是被称作“Beau Trouvé”的孩子，他的外形美丽，心灵也不失高尚。他是所有孩子中最温和、最宽厚的，他不能容忍任何谎言、任何背叛。他的慷慨是难以估量的，他乐于付出，就如同他欣然接受别人的奉献一样。他敬重侍从，从不露出令人不悦的神色，除非他觉得有恰当的理由表达他的不满。而且，当他开始感到愠怒时，他也能快速使自己平静下来。他的判断是如此清晰、理智，从十岁开始，一旦他认定某件事是正确的、合理的，就连他的导师也无法左右他的想法。  
  
有一天，“Beau Trouvé”在他的导师的陪同下外出打猎。他们提早劝罢了几名执意要跟随的年轻女孩，她们的装束和坐骑对打猎来说实在太简陋了。  
  
突然间，导师的坐骑蹄下一个踉跄，连带着骑手一起摔倒在地；少年却没有注意到，只忙着追赶他的猎物。最后，他射出一箭命中了这野兽。他下马，将被杀死的矮脚鹿捆绑在鞍垫下，牵着他的猎犬绕过马鞍。  
  
正当他要折返回去与导师汇合时，遇到了一个徒步行走的男人；这人的容貌姣好，正牵着一匹疲惫不堪的马。他身上的锁子甲非常朴素，脚上的马刺被他筋疲力尽的坐骑的血染红。那人看到这少年时，低下了头，好像心怀愧疚似的。“Beau Trouvé”问他是何人，将去哪里。  
  
“漂亮的孩子，”男人说，“愿上帝赐你快乐和荣誉。而我，我已经够穷了，如果我们的主拒绝以其它方式庇护我，我还将变得更穷。我的双亲都是贵族出身，这不凡的身份却更使我受苦，因为，如果我是个贫贱的农夫，也许就更习惯于受苦受累，更容易忍受烦恼。”  
  
“怎么会？”少年惊叫，“你的父母出身贵族，而你却因为一点点不走运而哭泣。除非是失去友人或失去土地，否则任何不幸都不能使一颗高贵的心动摇，因为其它的一切都是可以挽回的。”  
  
此人听到这些高尚的话语竟出自一个孩童之口，顿时吓了一跳。他说：“我并不是为失去朋友或失去土地哭泣，但我必须赶去克劳达斯王的宫廷为我遭背叛的父母讨回公道，那叛徒将我的父亲杀死在床上，企图攫取他的妻子。昨晚，叛徒不敢光明正大地与我决战，在树林里偷袭了我，我的坐骑因此受伤。他最后还是放跑了我。一想到我无法在指定的日期到达卡劳达斯王的宫廷维护我的权利，我怎么能不伤心呢？这样下去，我将得不到赔偿悻悻而归，受尽屈辱。”  
  
“告诉我，如果你有一匹好马，是否能如期到达呢？”“当然，漂亮的孩子，这太好了。尽管我还有一段行程必须步行。”  
  
“以赐予我肉身的上帝之名起誓，”Beau Trouvé说，“只要我还有一匹马，你，或者任何一位先生，都不会因为没有好马而丧失荣誉，身陷窘境。”  
  
如此说到，Beau Trouvé下了马，将辔头交到那人手里。然后，他将猎犬用皮带套起来，把补来的野味安置在受伤的马身上，在后面撵着马步行离开了。  
  
他还没走多远，就迎面遇到一位骑着轻甲马的领主，手里拿着一支竿子，末端用牵引绳拴着一头灰猎犬和两头猎兔犬。这人看起来上了一定年纪，因此少年非常恭敬地向他问好。  
  
“愿上帝赐你好心情。”领主回答，“你是从哪里来的，我的孩子？”  
  
“先生，我是从邻国来的。”  
  
“虽不知道你尊为何人，在我看来你是那么的漂亮，那么充满智慧。你刚刚做了些什么好事呀？”  
  
“先生，正如您所见，我刚刚打猎回来，我射杀了一只矮脚鹿。如果您允许我赠予您一些鹿肉，没有谁比您更应该接受这馈赠。”  
  
领主匆忙下马。“非常感谢，”他说，“这充满好意的提议，我万不能拒绝；而且，我今天正需要猎物。我的女儿刚结婚，我出来打猎，为参加婚礼的人助兴，可是我没交到好运。”领主从猎物的臀部割下一块肉，并邀请少年到他的城堡里用晚餐。  
  
“Beau Trouvé”表示，他的同伴就在不远处，他必须赶去汇合。领主向上帝赞美了少年的品行后，就离开了。  
  
然而，在离开的途中，领主不禁好奇，这个漂亮的孩子到底是什么来头。他与班恩·班诺伊克王外表酷似，从他第一眼看到这孩子时就被深深地震惊了。他按耐不住想要了解实情的愿望，就飞速折返到他们相遇的地方。他轻而易举地找到了步行的“Beau Trouvé”  
  
“美丽的孩子，”领主问道，“你能否告诉我你是谁？”  
  
“我自己也不清楚，人们都叫我Beau Trouvé，不过我的母亲是位尊贵的夫人。为什么您这么好奇我是谁？”  
  
“那是因为，你的模样和我曾经的君主惊人地相似，他是我遇到过的最好的人……”  
  
“那么这位君主到底是什么人啊？”孩子问道。  
  
“班恩·班诺伊克王。整个国家都曾属于他，后来被荒芜之地的克劳达斯王篡夺了王位。他现在已经故去了，也不知他曾深爱的独生子后来怎么样了。上帝啊，请告诉我，你是不是他的遗孤！我发誓要拼上性命保护你，捍卫你！”  
  
少年陷入深思。“‘国王之子’”他咕哝着，“我不认为我是您找的人，然而这很奇怪，总有人这样称呼我。”  
  
领主没有执意坚持，但还是继续说：“漂亮的孩子，不论你是谁，你一定出身高贵。看，这里有两只猎兔犬，是世界上最好的猎犬。你可以拿走其中一只，愿上帝保佑你幸福快乐！”  
  
这个赠品使少年高兴坏了，他目不转睛地盯着两只小猎犬，他是猎犬领域的行家，而他一看到这些小狗就喜欢上了。然后，他选择了其中一只，牵起他的绳链，热情地向领主道谢后，就独自离开了。  
  
没过多久，他就找到了他的导师，身后还跟着那三个执意跟随的姑娘。大家都在找他，因为他不见踪影而担忧着急。看见他步行回来，还撵着一匹受伤的瘦马，手里牵着两条猎犬，脖子上挂着弓，箭筒系在腰带上，所有人都万分惊诧。  
  
“你把你的马怎么样了？”教师厉声责问。  
  
“我把它弄丢了。”少年心不在焉地回答。  
  
“这一匹，”教师问，“你是从哪里得到的？”  
  
“别人给我的。”  
  
“看在你母亲的份上，和我说实话！”  
  
少年其实并不想撒谎，就如实交代了事情的经过。但这不足以平息教师的暴怒。  
  
“怎么？”他说，“你未经我的允许就把马送给别人，还送出了本应献给夫人的鹿肉？”  
  
“你别生气呀，”少年说，“这条猎犬值两匹我之前拥有的那种猎马呢。”  
  
“以圣十字架之名，你给我记着！”导师怒吼。  
  
话音未落，他一个耳光将孩子打翻在地。“Beau Trouvé”即无尖叫，也不大哭，只是反复说着他爱这条猎犬胜过两匹猎马。教师恼羞成怒，精神已经完全不受控制了，他抡起手杖开始粗暴地殴打猎犬。这只可怜的动物尚年幼，立即开始哀嚎起来。“Beau Trouvé”松开绳索好让两条狗逃命。他的脸色突然涨得红紫，他扯下挂在脖子上的弓，猛扑向他的导师。  
  
“我不允许有人打我的狗！”他举起弓试图殴打教师。后者想抓住弓制止他，可那孩子灵活又轻盈，跳脱到一旁，给了他当头一击。被打的人顿时皮开肉绽，意识模糊地昏倒在地，一时动弹不得。而后，气得发疯的少年见自己的弓被打折了，就干脆跳到教师身上，赤手空拳地继续击打，口中不断重复说着他绝不允许有人伤害无辜的狗。一旁的女孩们试图安慰他，好让他镇静下来，可她们的话完全不起效，反而惹得他更气愤。他箭筒中抽出几支箭，在空中用力挥舞恫吓她们，女孩们逃进了树林。  
  
在这之后，“Beau Trouvé”骑上了其中一个女孩的马，带着他的两只猎犬，一只拴在鞍架上，另一只在鞍尾；他走上了一条贯穿森林的小路。突然，在经过一个山谷时，他发现了一个牡鹿群。他下意识地伸手去拿挂在脖子上的弓时，突然想起自己是如何将它弄得支离破碎然后又丢掉的。他又变得气鼓鼓的。“那个害我捕不成这些牡鹿的人，一定会付出代价！”他叫喊道，“我可是拥有了世界上最好的猎犬，一定能给他个痛快的报复！”不过，他很快就平静下来了，回到湖之领域，进入庭院，径直走进湖上夫人的房间，好向她展示那条漂亮的猎犬。但是，那个浑身是血、鼻青脸肿的导师已经在那里发牢骚了。  
  
“怎么？”湖上夫人故意摆出一副生气的样子，“你竟敢打伤被我托付了教导你的重任的老师。你要明白，这不论是对我还是对他都是冒犯的！”  
  
“夫人，”孩子平静地回答，“他不是一个好老师，因为他在我做正当的事时打我。我并不介意挨打的事，但是他还打了我的猎犬，它可什么错事也没做，而且是世界上最美丽的猎犬之一。他下手如此狠毒，差点在我面前杀死了它，正因为他深知我对这猎犬的喜爱。他还对我造成了更多困扰，我因为他打坏了我的弓，以至于失去了捕获一只美丽牡鹿的机会，我原本打算将它献给您的。要知道，如果这人现在不是在这里受您的庇护，无论我在哪里遇到他，我都会不遗余力地杀了他，这样才能洗刷掉他对我和我的猎犬的侮辱！”  
  
湖上夫人听到他这番骄傲的辩辞，心里很是高兴，但她没有表露出来，继续装出愠怒的样子。“你怎么能把属于我的东西送给别人？”她问道。  
  
“夫人，”少年回答，“我深知在这里我受您的差遣，但是在此之上，我还得屈尊于一个懦夫一样的教倌。我想，在未来的很长一段时间，我都得处处谨小慎微。等到有一天我在这里待不下去了，我就会离开，没人能阻止我。在我离开之前，我想说，一个男子汉的心如果总是禁锢在监护之下，是无法获得荣誉的，因为它必须经受考验。我不想要管教了，我说的是管教，不是统治，也不是侍奉一位夫人。如果国王之子不能随心所欲地做正确的事，那是何等的悲哀！”  
  
湖上夫人轻声回答：“我美丽的孩子，你真的认为你是国王的儿子吗，还是因为我有时会这样叫你？你并不是国王的儿子，你只是我捡回来的漂亮宝贝儿。”  
  
“夫人，”少年叹着气说，“我很困扰，因为我的心告诉我，我能够成为国王的儿子。”  
  
湖上夫人牵起他的手，将他拉到一旁，极为轻柔地亲吻他的嘴唇和眼睑，如果有人目睹了这一幕，没有谁不会相信她就是他的亲生母亲。  
  
“我漂亮的儿子，”她又说道，“不要难过，我希望在今后的日子里，你能明智地将珍视之物献给与之相配的人，我也希望你能做自己的向导、自己的主宰。不论你的父亲是谁，你已经证明你拥有一颗王者之心了。”  
  
这件事令薇薇安女士思考了很久。诚然，她很高兴在这个孩子身上看到身为国王之子刚毅又骄傲的性格，但她认为，他应该接受更全面的教育，现在是时候让他接触同龄的男孩子了。  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
  
一点读后感：  
感谢阅读！Markale是我非常喜欢的亚瑟王文学作者，遗憾的是市面上还没有中文翻译，我就按照自己的喜好节选了一段自译。Markale的文风很细腻，在原典故事之上添加了不少细节，现代读者读起来更合乎逻辑，也更有趣。我翻译的这个选段前半对圣湖和兰斯洛特外貌的描写与原典接近，英语的Lancelot-Grail用的也是这版。这段应该最早出自14世纪Ulrich von Zatzikhoven的德语亚瑟王传说。  
后面的冒险和小兰斯洛特与导师的冲突就更多是作者的发挥了。我觉得强调兰斯洛特人格中偏执的一面，让这个中世纪寓言里的角色变得更有血有肉了。他天性高尚，所作所为均有正当的理由，因此理所当然地被认可、信任、寄予厚望，这样真的正确吗？兰斯洛特未来精神异常的隐患，他悲惨的命运和造成王国覆灭的咎因，似乎能从这里找到一些答案。  
我觉得有趣的另外一点是兰斯洛特和湖的羁绊，不难看出这里的薇薇安夫人对他的养子有极强的占有欲，后期成年的兰斯洛特在冒险中行踪不明时，别的骑士也会怀疑他是不是就此隐退到湖中了。而兰斯洛特本人了解自己的身世的愿望非常迫切，甚至想和湖切断连结。在这部小说里兰斯洛特的冒险开始于为生父班恩王复仇的经历，后来阴差阳错地来到亚瑟王的宫廷。后面的部分以后有机会再翻译。


End file.
